


A Day Like Any Other

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change when you're on the road. Written in about half an hour for the Saiyki_time "Ordinary Day" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Like Any Other

Two years ago, an ordinary morning would've been blinking reluctantly at the sunlight, wondering why it's so fucking bright so fucking soon. He'd be able to smell breakfast through the bedroom door, listen as Hakkai's gentle bustling got louder and louder-- his roommate's idea of a subtle hint.

Now Gojyo feels Jeep handle the road under his ass, the road rougher here than in the last town, Hakkai's hand steady on the wheel anyway. Sanzo's touchy; something's up, probably just down the road. Just as well; they're all getting antsy. An attack gives them all time to stretch a little, get the tension out.

He stretches his arms behind his back, shoving Goku a little to the side in the process. "Hey!" Goku objects, and Gojyo shoves harder, anticipating the monkey's reaction.

"Enough," Sanzo snaps, and it's in the air now; probably twenty of them, at least.

"Should I slow down?" Hakkai asks.

Sanzo snorts. "Fuck it," he says. "We can handle him."

 

Two years ago, they ate lunch at the monastery most of the time. Goku had to be quiet; _everything_ was quiet there. He had to take his proper portion, and the monks would glare at him if he took too much. "He's still growing," Sanzo would say, and the objections would drop to a murmur; but the funny looks stayed.

"Too slow!" Goku crows, grabbing the last meat bun from under Gojyo's nose and eating it with a theatrical flourish.

"You asshole, that was _mine,"_ Gojyo objects, but Sanzo's in a mood today, so he doesn't make too much of it. The meat buns aren't as good as yesterday's, but they're still hot and succulent; the look on Gojyo's face is even better.

 

Two years ago, Gojyo would probably be getting ready to go out. Hakkai didn't object, exactly, to his choice of career, but the nights could get terribly late, and the house disconcertingly quiet. Hakkai would read until his eyes got too tired, and then he'd think about the next day's meal, and then...well, by then, generally, reassuringly, Gojyo would be home and the house would begin stinking of cheap cigarettes and alcohol again.

"Hey," Gojyo says, leaning over into Hakkai's side, "you okay?"

"It's going to rain," Hakkai says with the certainty of the damned.

"Yeah. I know."

Hakkai closes his eyes. It doesn't make the rain go away, but sometimes it makes the darkness more bearable. He feels Gojyo's arm slip quietly around his waist. "Thank you," he whispers, and lets Gojyo lead him to bed.

 

Two years ago, they knew to leave him alone when it rained. He'd sit by the window and smoke in blessed silence.

Not much is different.

He lights up another Marlboro and inhales. The acrid smell is a distraction.

The door opens behind him; Goku, up from his late-night snack (not to be mistaken for his midday, evening, or late afternoon snacks). He walks close to the window and watches Sanzo for a moment, then pulls his shirt off to go to bed. "Night," he says, softly. Sanzo grunts in reply.

Goku's breathing is soft and even by the time the cigarette is gone. Sanzo stubs it out.

Tomorrow they will likely be attacked again. Hakkai will be passive-aggressive, and the two idiots in the back seat will drive him to teeth-gnashing frustration.

Another ordinary day. He sighs and lights another cigarette.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ordinary Day: the Move It Or Lose It remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87361) by [andmydog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andmydog/pseuds/andmydog)




End file.
